1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to frame members, and in particular, a frame assembly thereof, that utilizes multiple hinge points to provide a range of motion between open and closed positions and apply a bias on a graphic.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Front loading graphic display frames have been utilized by the merchandising industry for many years. Those frames comprise rails which are assembled around a backer board or a graphic sheet which may be as thick as a backboard. Patents on such frames may be seen for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,512,094; 4,512,095 or 4,523,400. As an example of that prior art, their limitations include difficulty in the attachment of the elongated rails to the backer board during assembly. Other concerns of the prior art include limitations in which the graphic sheet and backer board have to be a particular thickness. In other words, there is a particular defined space in the frame rail which limits the graphic sheet and/or backer board to one thickness, and it cannot be thinner or thicker.
Front loading graphic display frames also have a problem that multiple frames cannot be permanently attached where the corner edge of their base rails are adjacent to one another in a touching relationship, or their covers would interfere with the adjacent frame or structure. When these graphic frame assemblies open, such as shown for example in U.S. Pat. No. 7,654,026, the covers extend beyond the back edge of their elongated base. This needed space requirement prevents such a pivoting graphic display frame from being able to be abutted directly against an adjacent graphic display frame or directly against a fixture of some sort.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an extruded frame rail which may receive a display by the opening of a cover thereof, without that cover portion pivoting too far over and interfering with or being interfered with, by an adjacent fixture or further extruded frame rail.